Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting assemblies for projecting a fill light, and more particularly to a system having a reflector and a fluorescent source wherein the source of the light is optimally placed with reference to both sides of the end plate of the housing, and in addition the tubes will act as a reflector due to the angular mounting position.
Fluorescent lighting in the Motion Picture or TV Studio and on location is a fairly new technology, as only recently have the fluorescent tubes come color corrected with phosphor coatings that permit blending of the fluorescent tube with incandescent halogen bulbs which have been widely used in the filed of Cinematography. It has been a conventional practice to position all fluorescent tubes in parallel to one another and a standard spacing between the socket end assemblies. This parallel tube positioning has always been a common practice in positioning the tubes within the housing. The placement of the tube in parallel is counterproductive, however, in that its light will be absorbed by the housing and spill light will be encountered which has to be corrected by a snoot for pinpoint lighting control to cut any unnecessary spill light. Further, the position of the tubes in parallel increases the dimensions and the weight of the fixture, which only permit smaller quantities of tubes to be spread in a large housing for complete accommodation of the tube size. The purpose of positioning the tube in a V at about a 110xc2x0 angle on both sides of the housing end panel permits up to doubling the amount of fluorescent tubes in a given housing, thus increasing the light output and decreasing the dimensions of the housing as well as the weight, and in this mounting position the tubes themselves act as a reflector. Furthermore, the complete elimination of the Snoot requirements that were needed to eliminate any spill light is also advantageous.
The present invention provides much improved illumination and light projection from a given lighting fixture design. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a lighting system which projects an increased amount of light from a given light source and toward a target, given the same power input, than has previously been achievable. Furthermore, another object of the invention to provide a housing that is compact, easy to handle and carry, lighter in weight, lesser in power consumption, higher in light output and simple to assemble and repair. The mounting position of the fluorescent tube angle permits an increase in the amount of tubes utilized in a giving housing, by positioning each tube on both sides of the end panel of the housing thus up to doubling the amount of tubes and reducing the size of the housing. between 33% to 50% from the standard size, in addition to utilizing the fluorescent tubes themselves as a reflector.